


girl!Mike/girl!Kevin High School AU

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's a nice girl. Mike plays aggressive field hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl!Mike/girl!Kevin High School AU

Kevin is one of those all-around nice girls. She's a little silly, but no one really dislikes her. She does well in school, even if she's not in any honors classes or anything. She plays tennis.

Mike plays very aggressive field hockey. She's in a band with some boys, none of whom are as butch as she is.

Because people keep their lockers (in the locker room; not their normal school lockers) year round, people on the same teams don't necessarily have lockers near each other. Most of the sports teams have different end times and everyone's just scrambling to get to practice at the end of the day, so it doesn't really matter much.

One day, the field hockey team stays late or tennis gets out early, and Kevin goes to her locker, and Mike's in the same row. Mike's in just her sports bra and boyshorts and laughing and saying, "Fuck you," to whoever she's talking to on the phone pressed to her ear, and Kevin's hit with this stunning flash of lust.

Mike's too busy talking to notice her, so no one has to know.

*

They have European History together. Once, when their teacher was handing back essays, for an assignment Kevin only got a B on, she saw the big, red A at the top of Mike's paper.

She goes up to Mike at lunch one day. Mike's at a picnic table with a couple of the guys from her band. She's sitting on the bench, leaning back with her elbows on the table. Bill's sitting on the table, and Adam's on the bench on the other side of Bill.

"Jonas," Bill says. "Nice legs."

Kevin blushes, and Mike elbows Bill in the thigh.

"Don't be a dick." She gives Kevin the same kind of once-over Bill did, and Kevin's not so sure now that her skirt isn't too short. "What's up?"

"I'm going to miss History today, but I'll be back for practice. Can I borrow your notes later?"

Mike shrugs. "Sure. Why are you missing class?"

Kevin rolls her eyes. "I have a dentist appointment, and my mom makes all four of us go at the same time, which means we miss like two hours of school."

Mike sort of laughs, and says, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you after school."

"Thanks."

*

There's this all-ages show on Saturday that Joe and Nick have been wheedling Mom and Dad about for weeks. Mom finally sighs and says that Joe and Nick can go if Kevin is willing to go with them.

Kevin feels a little trapped when both of them turn on her.

"We'll do all your chores all weekend," Joe says.

Nick rolls his eyes, because they all know that means he'll end up doing most of it while Joe gets in the way. But then he sighs and says, "We'll do all your chores for a week."

"Deal," Kevin agrees before they can change their minds.

She loves music, but she doesn't really go to shows, so she doesn't quite know what to wear. She ends up in a dress because she's comfortable enough and she knows it looks good.

It turns out that Mike's band is headlining, which she probably should have known. If she'd paid attention to Joe and Nick talking about it, she would have.

They're actually really good, and Kevin finds herself not only into it but totally okay with Joe and Nick pushing their way through the crowd and dragging her to the front.

It's the kind of place where after the show is over, the house lights come up and a lot of people leave while others hang around to chat with the band or whatever.

Kevin is trying to keep an eye on both Nick, who's engaged in some kind of intense conversation with Bill, and Joe, who's inching toward a corner with a girl Kevin's seen around but doesn't know. She's also remembering why she never wears these shoes, even though they're super cute. She hops up to sit on the edge of the stage where she can see them better and get off her feet, and she's kind of swinging her legs when someone crouches down next to her on the stage and nearly gives her a heart attack.

"Didn't think this was your kind of scene," Mike says.

"I'm chaperoning," she says. "Joe and Nick are going to do my chores for a week." Then she grins at Mike. "I'm glad I came, though. You were awesome."

"We kick ass," Mike agrees. "You know anything about music?" She gets up and brings over her guitar. "This is a guitar."

Kevin makes a face at her. "I know that."

"You ever hold one?" She's pretty sure Mike's laughing at her now.

"Yes." Kevin takes the guitar from Mike and starts picking out "All Along the Watchtower." The guitar is still plugged in and the amp's still on, so it filters all through the room. Kevin glances over to see Mike kind of staring at her.

*

"Come on," Mike says, "the French Revolution is awesome. All people getting beheaded and shit."

They're in Kevin's room studying. Mike is helping her with History in exchange for Kevin helping her through her Chemistry homework.

"You," Kevin says, pointing her pencil at Mike, "are too excited about violence."

"Nah. Well, the violence is awesome. But this was a whole upheaval of society. They overthrew their monarchy in three years."

Kevin knows she's staring at Mike's mouth. She kind of hopes Mike doesn't notice. Or maybe she hopes Mike does. And then the whole point is moot because Mike kisses her. It's nothing like kissing Zac Efron during a game of spin the bottle in ninth grade. It's so much better.


End file.
